


Lena Has a Different Kind of Breakfast

by undercoversupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Cum drinking, Dominant Kara, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Rimming, This fic is basically Kara getting rimmed by Lena, good stuff, lena luthor is a good girl, married supercorp, sort of daddy Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercoversupercorp/pseuds/undercoversupercorp
Summary: I was commissioned to write a rimming story where Lena rims GP!Kara. Hope I did it justice.So, in this story, you'll find:Rimming (duh)Anal fingeringA bit of face fuckingSome cum swallowingAnd a tiny hint of face sitting/cunnulingusOnce again, not your thing, just walk away. No harm done.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 555





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was commissioned to write a rimming story where Lena rims GP!Kara. Hope I did it justice. 
> 
> So, in this story, you'll find:  
> Rimming (duh)  
> Anal fingering  
> A bit of face fucking  
> Some cum swallowing  
> And a tiny hint of face sitting/cunnulingus
> 
> Once again, not your thing, just walk away. No harm done.

Lena stood in the doorway admiring the built goddess who was on her bed. There were still times where Lena couldn't believe she was married to that woman. She looked like she belonged beside one of those Greek statues. 

Kara was sleeping on her stomach, pillow nestled between two bulging arms and hair cascading over her back. She slept naked which was mostly Lena's fault because Lena was feeling intensely horny last night and they went at it like bunnies. By the time Kara spilled her fifth load, she passed out from exhaustion, her cock nestled inside of her wife's pussy. 

Lena continued to admire the body of the woman in her bed. The muscles in her calves accentuated, the tightness of her ass cheeks, and - Lena's favorite - the span of her chiseled muscled back. 

Everything was so sculpted, so smoothly perfect. 

Lena took a sip from her coffee mug as she walked inside the room. She placed her mug on the nightstand and began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. It was Kara's white button-down shirt. The one she had on last night with the black tie that always had the reaction of soaking Lena's panties. 

Lena got on the bed on all fours over her wife's body. She used the hairband on her wrist to tie her hair into a tight ponytail. 

It seemed that yesterday did not at all quench her thirst, because Lena was just as horny as she was last night. She mentally counted the days to calculate where she was in her cycle and came to the conclusion that it could be the reason for her crazed horniness. 

Lena pressed a small kiss onto Kara's back. She gave each defined muscle a small kiss and trailed down until she pressed kisses to Kara's taut ass cheeks. She pressed another kiss at the top of her crack, smiling when that brought a reaction from the sleeping woman. 

"Mmm," Kara moaned in her sleep, voice muffled by the pillow. 

Lena smirked as her wife began to stir. She bent down and licked a long trail from Kara’s balls to her puckered hole, taking her time to circle her tongue over the rim. 

There was still a hint of the minty body wash that Kara uses in her showers. Lena lied down on the bed in between Kara's thighs and licked another long trail, from balls to anus, focusing on the rim of that hole with the tip of her tongue. 

“Mornin’, baby,” Kara husked out, smiling sleepily.

Lena’s own smile widened at the gruffled voice, feeling a small shiver run down to her pussy. She circled her tongue over Kara’s balls again, tickling the skin in between the two testicles and using her lips to suck each of her wife’s balls from the back. She then trailed her tongue upwards until the tip of her tongue was slipping inside Kara’s hole.

“Eating a different kind of breakfast today, I see,” Kara remarked, eyes still closed contently.

Lena spread her wife’s ass cheeks and continued to lap at her hole, watching it clench and unclench in front of her. She then tried to stick her tongue inside Kara's puckered hole, barely getting the tip in when Kara made a small groan of pleasure. 

"Dirty girl, I have," Kara continued to speak, voice still rough from sleep. 

Lena smirked, "The dirtiest," she replied, not stopping her probing of her tongue inside Kara's asshole. 

She backed her face away to look at her work. Kara's asshole was opening and closing, flexing its mouth for her to poke through. She let a little drool drop from her mouth to the opening and Kara hissed at the feeling. Lena then went back to driving her tongue inside. The tip barely nudged inside and Kara immediately fisted the sheets on the mattress in pleasure. 

"That's it, baby. Nice and slow. Take your time licking your treat," Kara instructed, eyes finally opening and rolling back from pleasure when Lena pushed a little more of her tongue inside. 

Lena circled the rim with the tip of her tongue, then she did the same from the inside as well, circling her tongue along the inner edges of the anus. 

Kara groaned at that, leg twitching and biceps flexing from how hard she fisted her pillow. Lena noticed the subtle movement she did with her hips, probably trying to seek relief for her aching cock by humping the mattress a little. 

"Such a good girl I have," Kara said in that voice that made Lena shudder. 

Lena pulled her tongue out and suddenly got off the bed, "Scoot down, darling," she whispered, "Feet on the ground."

Lena helped Kara scoot herself down on the bed until she was bent on the edge of it. She was still very much on her stomach, but now had both feet planted on the floor, spread apart. 

Lena got down on her knees behind her and admired the view from back. She brought her lips and placed a small kiss on one of her wife's ass cheeks. Then the other before spreading them apart and licking a trail up her crack. 

Kara hissed again, both hands fisting the sheets and her head now bowed down in pleasure. 

Lena stuck the tip of her tongue inside, moaning at finally being able to really push it inside. She took out her tongue and used her finger to spread her saliva all over the hole. She bit her lower lip down and pushed her finger inside, causing Kara to groan out loud. 

"Oh, fuck!" Kara grunted, face pressing into the mattress under her. 

Lena pushed her finger inside and circled it around to loosen her up a bit before taking it out. She then went back to licking at the hole and sticking her tongue inside. This time, her tongue was able to go past just the tip and Lena tickled the inside of Kara's anus with her little tongue. 

Lena continued to lick her wife's puckered hole until it was nice and slobbering with her spit. She was able to push her tongue all the way inside now and reach the spot that drove Kara crazy. She pushed her tongue inside and tickled the roof of her anus, causing Kara to tense up in pleasure. 

Lena went back to slowly pushing her finger in now, loving the view of the hole clenching and unclenching around her small finger. She got to the first knuckle before pulling out and thrusting again. Kara humped the mattress even more, cock clearly hard under her and wanting relief. 

Lena stood up, still fucking Kara's ass with her finger. She leaned over Kara's body, lips close to her ear and finger still slowly thrusting in and out of her puckered hole. She brushed her hand over Kara's back, her ribs, until finally she pushed it under them and squeezed Kara's breast. 

"A little deeper, Lena," Kara hissed. 

"You want me to go deeper, baby?" Lena whispered seductively, "Want me to fuck you deeper in the ass, darling?" 

A low rumble of a warning sounded out from Kara's throat. She was squeezing the bed sheets so hard, her knuckles were white. 

Lena bit at Kara's earlobe and pushed her finger deeper inside her ass. Kara flinched and clenched her ass cheeks from the pleasure. 

"Le-" Kara stopped abruptly, letting out a deep guttural growl, "Lena, harder!" 

Lena smirked, dipped the tip of her tongue in the hollow behind Kara's ear. "Well…" She whispered sultry, "I wouldn't be a good girl if I didn't do what you say, now would I?" she continued to push her finger slowly. 

"No, you wouldn't, Lena," Kara grunted through clenched teeth. 

Lena hummed, speaking her words with a small pout on her lips, "And you  _ know _ I-" she pushed her finger all the way inside making Kara moan in pleasure, "-just  _ love  _ being a good girl."

"I know you do," Kara groaned. 

Lena leaned closer, lips pressed to Kara's ear, "But who's good girl do I love to be?" she whispered dangerously. 

"Mine!" Kara almost shouted in a feral manner. 

Lena chuckled, “Yours,” she whispered hotly in her ear. Lena began fucking her ass faster, her finger thrusting in and out. “All yours, baby,” she continued to chant, building the animalistic tendencies in her wife that she knew lived deep inside. 

Lena pulled out her finger and leaned back on her knees behind Kara. She licked the rim of Kara's asshole again, slobbering up the hole with her spit before sticking her tongue all the way inside. 

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kara panted, her hips humping the edge of the bed harder to ease her cock a little. 

Lena fucked Kara's asshole with her tongue driving it in and out and flicking her tongue over the walls of her anus. After she felt the hole was lubed enough, she took out her tongue, circled the hole with two fingers and then pushed them both inside. 

"Oh, fucking shit!" Kara's head snapped up at the unexpected double digit penetration. 

Lena gave her no warning, she fucked her asshole with both fingers as she pulled Kara's cock from under her and bent her neck to capture the head with her lips. 

"Fucking hell," Kara grunted, lifting her hips up a bit to let Lena take her cock more into her mouth. 

Lena continued fingering Kara's asshole as she used her other hand to guide Kara's cock into her mouth. She licked at the precum that was oozing from the tip, sucking at the lovely head for a few seconds before she began pushing it more inside her mouth until she was deepthroating the cock. 

Kara groaned out loud, feeling pleasure from different angles. Lena's fingers were going at a slower pace than before since she was bent to take her cock and Kara couldn't have that. 

Kara pulled her cock from Lena's mouth and raised her hips a bit more until they were off the bed. 

"Turn around and put your head on the edge of the bed," she ordered hoarsely.

Lena did so immediately. With her fingers still fucking her wife's ass, she turned around, sitting on her little butt, feet planted on the ground, back against the bed, and head leaned back on the edge of that bed. 

Kara didn't waste any time. She held her cock, aimed it at Lena's lips and then plunged it inside to the hilt. She spread her feet wider apart so she was lowered down and fisted the sheets under her. 

Lena sucked on the meat that was lodged in her throat and doubled her efforts in thrusting her fingers in and out of Kara's asshole. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Kara whispered crazedly, fucking Lena’s throat like her life depended on it. “I’m coming ugh. Shit, baby, I’m-”

Lena sped her fingers even more, plunging it in and out while hollowing her cheeks sucking the cock being thrusted in her mouth. 

Kara grunted. She groaned. Her head fell back as she shouted her pleasure to the ceiling. "Ugh!" she pushed her cock all the way down Lena's throat, her balls settling on her chin and - 

"Fuck!"

She finally came. Lena pressed the tip of her fingers onto her prostate and Kara all but lost it. Spurt after spurt of cum spilled down Lena's throat and into her stomach, providing her her breakfast.

“Oh, fuck, Lena! I fucking love you,” Kara grunted, still spilling her load down her wife’s throat.

Lena slowed down her fingers until finally plucking them out. She moaned around Kara’s cock as the last spurt of semen was spilled and she swallowed it down. Kara made a sound in her throat, squeezing her eyes shut in pleasure before opening them back up again to experience the drowsy state that usually came after a mind blowing orgasm like that. She slowly pulled out her cock from her wife’s mouth and rolled onto her back on the bed beside Lena, sighing out loud. 

Lena swallowed down the last of the cum, then wiped the corners of her mouth with her other hand and licked it clean. She swiped at one large gallop of cum that had dropped onto her chest when Kara was pulling out. She took that gallop and pushed it inside her pussy which was already gushing with wetness from the whole thing. 

Kara finally let out a hoarse chuckle, “You’re amazing you know that?”

Lena moaned with a smile as she circled her clit, “I do, baby. That’s why you married me.”

“I married you for a lot of reasons. But that is definitely high on the list,” Kara replied, still breathless from her orgasm. “But you know, I don’t think it’s fair, though.”

Lena arched an eyebrow from where she sat on the floor against the bed, “What’s not fair?”

Kara grinned, “You had your breakfast, but I didn’t have mine.”

A mischievous smile plastered on Lena’s face, “Well, that can certainly be remedied if you play your cards right.”

“Come sit on my face, baby. I’m hungry.”

Lena followed orders like the good girl she was. She got up from her spot and hiked one knee over Kara until she straddled her face. Lena smiled down at her wife as she slowly lowered herself. Kara didn’t waste any time and licked a wet trail from her pussy to her clit.

“Mmm, tastes kinda like me,” Kara chuckled.

Lena smirked, “I may or may not have stuffed some of your cum inside my pussy, darling. For safekeeping.”


	2. Stress Relieving Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was asked to add another chapter to this story :)
> 
> In this chapter, you'll find:  
> rimming  
> cunnulingus  
> shower sex  
> Anal fingering  
> Anal tongue fucking  
> some actual pussy fucking  
> Face sitting
> 
> This will also feature another chapter soon to complete this one.

Kara dropped her head between her outstretched arms that were placed against the tile wall of the shower wall. She leaned against her arms, holding herself up and letting the hot water hit the back of her neck in the best way possible. 

It had been a long day.

She had lost her temper in a meeting with a client and wasn’t able to close the deal. He was being such a misogynistic ass to his assistant that Kara couldn’t hold in her temper and just kicked him out, only after asking his assistant to come work for her instead. He, however, was none too happy and went straight to the press with it, painting himself as the victim of a hate crime. 

It all created a major scandal on every social media site and every frontpage. It took Kara all day to do damage control with her marketing team and they still had more to do tomorrow.

Kara had gotten home exhausted, noticing that her wife’s heels weren’t impeccable in their usual place beside the door. Lena must also be having a late-night at L-Corp. 

Kara had loosened her tie on the way to the bathroom and shed her clothes, dropping them on the floor. She stepped in the shower and ran the hot water to soothe her aching muscles.

Rapid thoughts ran through her mind of strategies to put out the press fires. She had a company to run, deals to be made and projects to release. All of that was being put on hold because of some jackass who couldn’t keep it in his pants and who liked demeaning women.

Kara sighed when she suddenly felt soft lips on her shoulder and hands tracing the muscles on her stomach.

“Hey, baby,” Lena whispered, “I heard what happened.”

Kara took one of her hands and brought them to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of her palm. “It’s nothing.”

Lena hugged her from behind, “It’s not nothing, darling. I talked to your assistant. She filled me in on what you went through today.”

Kara scoffed, “I swear that girl is more loyal to you than she is to me.”

Lena chuckled softly, “She just knows not to mess with the boss’ wife. I also get her a Macchiato with me every time I come visit you at work.”

Kara turned around with a smile on her face, pulling Lena closer towards her until their bodies fit together, “A Macchiato, huh? Is that all it takes?”

Lena arched an eyebrow, “Don’t start getting any ideas. She happens to harbor the biggest crush on you and buying her coffee wouldn’t be the best thing to do.”

Kara backed away a little in surprise, “Crush? Jenny?”

Lena rolled her eyes, “Don’t pretend that you don’t know.”

Kara couldn’t help her grin, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh shush. You smile every time she clumsily drops something in your presence or mispronounces a word while speaking to you,” Lena rolled her eyes even more, “I think you enjoy the little crush she has on you.”

Kara smirked, “Maybe I just like seeing you jealous whenever you come visit me at work.”

Lena hummed, eyes going down to the hardening cock in between them. She traced her arms over Kara’s bulging arms, going up to her neck and circling it. She pouted her lips, “I’m sorry you had to go through that today. I know how nasty the press can be.”

Kara shook her head, “It doesn’t bother me.”

Lena pouted even more, “Oh? So there’s no need for me to make you feel better?”

Kara arched an eyebrow, “What did you have in mind?”

Lena bit down on her lower lip seductively. She leaned closer and whispered in her wife’s ear, “Turn around for me, baby, and let me show you exactly what I have in mind.”

Kara groans low in her throat before turning back around and placing her hands on the tile wall again.

Lena splayed her hands over Kara’s hips, running them up over her ribs and onto her breasts, squeezing lightly on her way, before going down to trace those delectable abs. She scraped her teeth over the back of Kara’s neck, going lower to where her shoulder and neck met and biting down.

She put up one of her hands, palm up and said, “Be a darling and,” she leaned closer and breathed out, “soap me.”

Kara grabbed the soap and squeezed some into Lena’s palm. She watched in interest as Lena lathered the soap on both her hands before her right hand went down and took hold of her cock.

Kara hissed at the feel of that hand stroking her cock. It was slippery and it stroked every ridge and part of her hard cock. Kara suddenly felt Lena’s other soaped up hand make its way between her ass cheeks.

“Mmm,” Kara moaned low in her throat as Lena’s fingers squeezed in between her ass cheeks and she spread soap down her crack all the way down close to her balls. Lena rubbed Kara’s asshole with her index finger, making sure to clean the spot thoroughly before she washed it down with the water that was coming down Kara’s back.

Lena then leaned forward until her breasts pressed to Kara’s back and her lips were at Kara’s ear, “Spread em, tiger.” she whispered.

Kara huffed out and spread her legs a little leaning on both arms that were splayed onto the shower wall.

Lena knelt down on her hind legs, spread Kara’s ass cheeks apart and looked at that puckered hole. She used her tongue to lick at the rim of the hole, lapping at it slowly. Kara groaned as she felt it, clenched her teeth at the feeling.

Lena tried to squeeze the tip of her tongue inside that hole, moaning a little to cause little vibrations that sparked pleasure throughout Kara’s body. When Lena managed to get the tip in, Kara almost flinched at the intrusion.

“Fuck, Lena!” she dropped her head back and looked at the ceiling, thanking her lucky stars she married someone who was this phenomenal. Who was willingly rimming her.

Lena managed to push her whole tongue inside and began to thrust it in and out of Kara ass. She squeezed Kara’s ass cheeks, digging her nails in as she tongue fucked her. Lena ran her tongue over the walls of her cavern, loving the dryness and the tightness. She pulled her tongue out to admire her work. Kara’s puckered hole was stretched open a little wider than before.

She sucked on one of her fingers before trying to push it in a little. She circled the rim of Kara’s asshold, loving the moans that came from her wife, before pushing the finger in.

“Mmmm, that’s it, baby. Nice and tight for me,” she said. Lena began to pull her finger slowly out only to push it back in. She made sure to loosen the tight muscles with well-placed pokes, stretching the hole even wider.

“Tongue, baby. Use your tongue,” Kara groaned out.

Lena smirked at the request, knowing that Kara enjoyed the image of her rimming her with her tongue. It was so dirty. So…

Perfect.

Lena took out her finger and circled the hole with her tongue before pushing it in. She ran her tongue on inner edges and moaned a little for vibration. She then suddenly pushed the whole of her tongue inside, causing Kara to curse out loud. 

“Fuck!”

Lena thrusted her tongue in and out faster, making sure to tilt her tongue upwards to drag over the surface of the cavern. She took her time tongue fucking her wife just the way she liked it. She pushed her tongue all the way, then, using her lips, she sucked at the entrance. Lena knew what she was doing. She kissed the hole, sucking at it with her lips to add to the pleasure that Kara was feeling.

As much as they were both enjoying it, Kara suddenly pushed turned away, putting a stop to Lena’s exploration. She pulled Lena to her feet and pushed her against the wall. The next thing she knew, Lena felt herself be picked up and balanced on the shower wall. She spread her legs, tilting her hips forward just a little so Kara’s fingertips that were holding her up can explore a little.

“Want you so bad,” Lena says, the fingers of one hand threading up through Kara’s wet hair.

Kara latched her lips onto Lena's neck, sucking roughly and biting down at the skin there. She was amped, feeling restless. There was that animalistic hunger inside of her that pushed her to take Lena, fuck her, breed her, mark her. 

Kara quickly grabbed her cock, pushing Lena’s thighs further apart as Lena balanced in Kara’s arms and on the shower wall. Kara bit down harder just as she pushed her cock inside that hot tight cavern that was her wife’s pussy.

"Ohhh, baby!" Lena sighed as she felt her pussy stretch around the unyielding length of Kara’s cock.

Kara thrusted hard and fast. Her need was urgent, desperate even with the day she had. This was her safe haven. Her home. Neither of them wanted to be slow or gentle. They both needed to get off as fast as possible. Both have had long and stressful days. Both have demanding jobs. And both needed to take the edge off and were fortunate enough to find each other. 

As Kara hammered her meat into her, Lena clung to her, digging her nails into her shoulders. Kara knew she could be as rough as she wanted, Lena liked it that way. She liked being the strict boss at L-Corp and demanding things from people, only to come back home and release all of that control and power to someone else. She liked being taken, dominated, and it took her a very long time until she found someone like Kara who she was able to fully trust.

Kara’s jerking hips went harder at Lena’s pelvis. She grunted her frustration, remembering all the long meetings she had to endure today, the press conference she had tomorrow, the other clients who had called to drop out as well.

When the water was becoming lukewarm, Kara reached out with her hand without stopping her thrusting and shut it off completely. She gathered her wife off the shower wall and held her close as she walked them out of the shower. Lena wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck, moving herself on Kara’s cock as Kara was walking them out of the bedroom and was unable to continue her thrusting.

Kara walked into the bedroom with Lena in her arms. She smirked before throwing her onto the bed and causing Lena to scream in surprise. Lena giggled on the bed, looking at Kara as she stood tall watching her like a hawk. A few short blonde strands covered her eyes and she looked feral. She looked as though ready to devour Lena.

And Lena wanted nothing more.

Lena smiled innocently as she opened up her legs and used two fingers to spread her pussy lips invitingly. She watched as Kara’s eyes zeroed in on the hole that was shown. It was stretched open from Kara’s cock from when she was fucking her in the shower.

“Come here, baby,” Lena whispered, “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Kara was breathing hard. Standing there at the edge of the bed with her eyes wide and focused on the pussy that belonged to her. Her fists tightened at her side, muscles in her arms rippling. Water was dripping from her hair and her cock stood upright.

Lena felt her heart might explode from the sight in front of her. She knew she was about to be ravished. Knew she was about to be used.

She looked forward to it.

Kara slowly walked closer to the bed. Her eyes held Lena’s own as she suddenly pulled Lena’s legs and brought her closer to the edge of the bed. Kara dangerously never let go of Lena’s eyes as she reached out with her fingers and touched the offered hole.

A low growl sounded out from her throat. “You’re so wet,” she grunted, still holding Lena’s eyes, “For me,” it wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

“Just for you,” Lena whimpered.

Lena saw the possessiveness strike through Kara’s blue eyes. She shivered at the feeling of being owned by this woman.

Kara finally broke the eye contact. She took hold of both of Lena’s thighs, pushed them open and brought her mouth where they both needed it to be.

“Oh!” Lena had to keep her eyes from rolling back in her head at the feeling of Kara’s tongue. It was by far Lena’s favorite muscle.

Kara pushed her tongue inside Lena’s pussy and swiped it around the ridge of her canal. She didn’t start off slow. She went feral. She ate Lena’s pussy like it was the first sip of water she got in a dry desert.

“Baby! Slow-Ugh! Slowly!” Lena tried to say, feeling herself being pushed into a fast paced orgasm.

Kara simply grunted back her answer, too hungry and famished for her pussy to hear anything else. She ate her out feverishly, her tongue lapping up all the juices and her lips moving up until they finally latched onto Lena’s clit and she sucked roughly at it.

Lena screamed, back arching off the bed as a sudden orgasm hit her full force at how Kara was sucking at her clit. Kara peaked up and saw the beauty that was her wife, hair falling behind her, back arched off the bed, face lifted up, mouth opened ajar, and eyes closed. 

It was a sight to behold. Pleasure in the perfect form.

Kara kept lapping up at her folds until Lena’s body dropped down back on the bed and she tapped her head to let her know that she was too sensitive.

Both of them breathed heavily into the silent room. Kara crawled up Lena’s body until she lied down over her and nipped at her jaw.

Lena moaned as she smiled sleepily, “I feel like my heart might explode.”

Kara breathed out a small laugh as she traced her lips down to Lena’s throat, “We’re not done yet.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and brought her mouth down to hers. They kissed passionately, devouring each other’s mouths as they took pleasure in the hungry kiss. Kara took a hold of one of Lena’s breasts and squeezed roughly, loving the weight of it in her hand.

Lena moaned even more when Kara pinched her nipple and twisted it between her fingers. They continued to kiss until Lena needed to catch her breath. 

“Sit on my face,” Lena suddenly said.

Kara chuckled, “That’s usually something I would say,” she mentioned, still nipping at Lena’s jaw and cheek.

“I know. But this time, I want you sitting on my face while I eat you out,” Lena said sternly.

Kara looked at her for a second before smiling. She leaned down and took her mouth in hers, kissing her roughly and possessively. Kara broke the kiss with a moan, “Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?”

Lena giggled, “All the time. But it doesn’t hurt to hear it more.”

“Well, I do,” Kara said, adding one final kiss to Lena’s lips before she began to crawl upwards.

Kara took a hold of her cock as she climbed up and finally sat over Lena’s face. She spread her legs a bit wider and lowered her ass to Lena’s mouth, feeling her hands spreading her cheeks apart and her tongue going back to what it was doing a few minutes ago. Lena began work immediately, not wasting any time. She tongue-fucked that tight hole and slurped at the saliva dripping out of it.

Kara moaned as she stroked her cock quickly to release. She was so close, she knew. Involuntarily, she moved her hips a little and began riding that talented tongue of Lena’s. She groaned out loud and continued to ride Lena’s face, wanting to get as much of that tongue as she could. 

“Oh, yes! Baby, your tongue feels amazing!” Kara moaned, “Just like that, keep going. You're doing so good.”

Lena hummed in response and Kara jolted in pleasure. She stroked her cock faster, using her other hand to play with her balls as she continued moving her hips back and forth onto Lena’s tongue. She felt her asshole being stretched open by that muscle.

Lena just buried her face into Kara’s ass, pushing her tongue in roughly, rimming her hard. She gripped the thighs above her to pull Kara harder onto her face, which caused her tongue to push further into her wife’s ass. Lena loved feeling her hot breath against Kara’s plump ass as she fucked the tight hole with her tongue. She thrusted her tongue in and out and made sure to use her lips to suck at the entrance.

“Baby, I’m gonna cum,” Kara announced.

“Mawth,” Lena said, her voice muffled.

Kara immediately understood though. She got off, turned around towards Lena who was on her back on the bed. With her cock still in her hand, Kara guided it towards Lena’s opened mouth and pushed it down her throat. It didn’t take long. In fact that’s all it took for Kara to hump Lena’s face as she orgasmed and released her seed down her stomach.

“Oh, fuck!” Kara groaned. She was completely laying over Lena’s face, holding her head still as she fucked her cock down her throat and her semen straight to her stomach.

“Fuck, that’s good,” she sighed when the final spurt was released.

Kara pulled her cock out and dropped beside Lena on the bed. They both breathed heavily, the room silent other than for their breathing.

Until Lena giggled and broke the silence.

“I’m still horny, baby,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that :)
> 
> This was a commissioned piece, so I probably won't continue it unless it was commissioned again. You can check out the details on how to commission over [HERE](http://ko-fi.com/undercoversupercorp/commissions) on my Ko-Fi:


End file.
